Burning Moonlight
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: Their love was special. Their love was unique. From fighting, to friendship, to romance, Rei loved her princess and the princess loved her Rei. Shoujo-ai Rei/Usagi short stories
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **I'm writing these short stories to help me get back into the groove of writing "She's The King". I may change the title of this in the future. These stories will not be in any particular order. Some of the stories will be somewhat linked while some will not. These stories may include one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, etc. and will more or less follow the style of "Fire Under The Mistletoe" minus the Christmas theme.

**Sights and Bites **

Usagi admired her love's sleeping posture. Rei's rhythmic breathing was enough to keep the

princess interested in watching her sleeping beauty. After a long night of battling a youma and

protecting her princess, Rei was exhausted. As soon as she got back to the Hikawa Shrine, Rei

collapsed onto her bed and immediately feel asleep. Little did she know that Usagi snuck in not

too long afterwards and decided to join her. She was the first senshi to wake up and spent the

rest of the time entangling her fingers between Rei's silky hair . However, as the sun rose, it

was time for Rei to wake up. Usagi crawled over to Rei's ear and gently pressed her teeth

between the bottom lobe, slightly increasing the pressure until it got Rei's attention.

"Mmm, what the heck?" Rei mumbled, trying to figure out where the unexpected pressure was

coming from. She opened her eyes, only to see her moon princess smiling at her.

And soon enough, Rei was smiling as well.


	2. Gummy Bears

**Burning Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Gummy Bears**

"Usagi, slow down on the gummy bears! You have just about eaten them all!"

"What are you complaining about, Rei? You ate some too."

"_One_ gummy bear….I only got to eat ONE gummy bear!"

Usagi was relentless at devouring the gummy treats. Rei barely had a chance to dip her hand

into the bag because Usagi was eating them at such a fast speed. However, Rei was determined

to get the last gummy bear. She finally managed to reach her hand into the bag at the same time

as Usagi, and to their surprise, they both lifted up two gummy bears, red and yellow, that were

stuck together, back to back. Usagi and Rei paused and took a minute to think about the

symbolic representation of the connected gummy bears they were holding. They always had

each other's back, and were inseparable. Both girls acknowledged that they were thinking the

same thing with a brief smile, and in unison, they lifted the bears up to their mouths. Rei closed

in to get her share of treat, but when she opened her mouth, she noticed her gummy bear had

disappeared. She glared at her not-so-innocent moon princess chomping on both of the treats.

"USAGI!"

**Author Note: **I was inspired to write this I was actually eating gummy bears and found two of them stuck together the other day! XD


	3. Crystal What?

**Burning Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Author Note: **This particular fic will feature Rei and Usagi OOC. It's more of a parody.

**Crystal What?**

"So are you ready for the new Sailor Moon remake, Usa?"

"Remake? What remake?"

"Uhhhh, Sailor Moon Crystal? You know about that, right?"

"No! Since when did that happen?"

"Are you serious? Haven't you been keeping up?"

"Nope."

Rei was amazed at how Usagi could be so clueless sometimes. "It's going to follow the manga more closely. You don't have long before it airs."

"But I don't want a remake!" Usagi whined. "I don't feel like doing it."

"Stop being so lazy, Usa."

"It's not that. We just don't get shipped by fans as often as we would like in the original anime." Usagi started to bawl. "Since this is following the manga, that means you're going to get shipped with Minako, and Mamoru is going to be less of a jerk so people won't even see the need to ship you and me together. WAAAAAH!"

"Don't cry, Usa. That just means we can have a secret love."

"A secret love?"

"Yeah, kind of like how we were in the anime, only this time we will just be very good actresses and hide it even better."

Usagi's tears were soon gone. "Oh Rei, that's a wonderful idea! We will just let the others think we have no romantic connection together, but behind the scenes will be a different story. That's pretty hot now that I think about it. She leaped into Rei's embrace. "I love you, Rei!"

Rei enjoyed when she could make her princess feel better.

**Author Note:**

I'm resisting the urge to turn this into a full blown cracked fic, haha. For the record, I am not a Mamoru hater, lol. Out of the main characters, he's actually my second favorite, with Haruka being number one. Expect another chapter of "She's the King" shortly!


	4. Future Plans

**Burning Moonlight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Future Plans**

Rei and Usagi were sitting on a park bench, enjoying the warm night and beautiful stars. They did this often, but this time was different. Tonight would be the last time they do this before their entire lives changed. Setsuna made them aware that tonight would be when the Earth's inhabitants would fall into a deep slumber for 900 years, which afterwards, would soon lead to the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

"Rei, I'm scared."

"Don't be, princess. "

"But what do I know about running a world? Saving it is one thing, but running it is a completely different story."

Usagi went into Rei's arm for comfort. Rei held her as she saw the anxiety on her love's face.

"Usa, you have come very far since when I first met you. Granted, you still have your quirks, but you have matured so much. I have faith in you, princess. Besides, I'm going to help you every step of the way. You're not going to be alone."

"Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when I become queen?"

"What's that?"

"I'm going to make it legal for us to get married."

"Hehe, oh my," Rei chuckled. "Is this your way of proposing to me?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, I accept."

Usagi gave Rei a kiss as she tightly held onto her. "Not only will it be legal for us to get married, but the whole world will be able to marry who they love, regardless of gender."

Usagi's big heart was one of the many things Rei loved about her. Usagi was just so generous. Rei had no doubts that she would make an excellent queen.


End file.
